sleep over
by crazystory
Summary: all the cullen girls have a sleep over and send all the boys away how will the boys trash the girl's party ... and how will the boys pay for what they did?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N added two new characters to this fanfic …. Me misho and my best friend looka (looka'smagichell) on fanfic**

**Any way this isn't any ordinary sleepover it has revenge sweet sweet revenge and other stuff your going to like) **

Nissie's pov

I was sitting in the back yard petting my cat.

I have 2 cats , 2 birds , 5 gold fish and 3 hamsters.

I kind of save them and beg my mum to let me keep them my mum agrees easily but

The problem is my dad so my mum flirts a little and he agrees to any thing she says

Not in bad way.

I had my mum put a permenant shield on my mind cause I'm a teenager the last thing I

Want is for my dad to be reading my mind all the time.

When I'm talking boys with my friends at school and when I'm with jacob and all that

You get the point.

I looked high up in the sky, the stars were so clear tonight I kept looking at them for a while.

"nessie.. come on we need your help" alice's voice defiantly alice's voice.

" coming" I said.

Alice is going to get rid of every male in the house so we can have a sleep over.( a wake up over)if u may say.

I entered the house .

" nessie thanks tell your dog your going to be alright so he can leave??" rose asked

I looked at Jacob he was sitting in a chair trying not move.

" jack I'm gonna be alright. K?"

"I know but, are you going to do anyway?"

"it's a girl thing so get your pretty little ass of that chair and get out of here"

Rose said pointing at the door.

" bla bla bla" jack said ignoring rose.

" they're coming ………. 3 min. and 28 sec."

"who're coming?" emmett asked

"Edward?" jasper asked

" can't .. cause bella…. anyway can you please tell us who are coming?" dad said

" nessie come on tell us I'm your funny uncle right? Tell me" Emmett begged

"more like crazy uncle…" I answered

"see.. so who are coming?"

" ok it's ………….. wait for it……..wait for it" I tried to say

" say it already!!" Emmett shouted

" ok it's misho ,looka ………. and Tanya may come ……" I said looking at the door

Before I knew it Edward, emmett and jasper were out of the door running for their lives

I guess.

I looked at alice and we all started laughing so hard I thought my eyes were going to

Fall of.

Hey Jacob was still here and Carlisle I guess he wanted to say hi or something.

Seconds later misho and looka were at the door holding 30 bags each.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" misho's scream of course if I was human I would be deaf

By now I looked at Jacob he was covering his ears.

Alice joined her " ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as they screamed they ran to each other

And gave each other hugs.

Looka walked through the door "hey"

She said giving me a hug.

And on to the rest of the family

"it's so good to see you again." Esme told them

We haven't seen them in over 5years.

They're both half vampires like me.

Misho was alice's partner in crime and by crime I mean shopping and rose's partner in car work

And mum's partner in what ever , she used to help me in my school work, she used to argue

With dad that a guitar was better than a piano . she used to go with jasper to a book store

For hours don't ask me why . **(A/N: I know it's a long list)**

She helped esme in the garden . and she always played a car race with Jacob.

Sometimes she went to work with Carlisle she always wanted see what's it like.

The worst thing is when she teams up with Emmett I cannot tell you the amount of

Pranks they do.

Looka's a little different she doesn't like to deal with cars at all and she hates hospitals and she hates school work.

" hey Jacob" misho said

"ok I better be going I'll leave you ladies to it , it was nice to see you again" Carlisle said walking

Towards the door.

" no no no wait I got presents" misho said

" you mean we got peresnts" looka told her

"ya ya ya never mind but I'm giving them out"

"what ever" she crossed her hands

"Carlisle I'll give you yours fist since your leaving" she said putting her hand in a bag

And pulled out a card .

"these are the latest technology of medications pick one my treat" she said handing

Him the card.

"thank you I don't know what to say" he said giving her a hug.

"hey what about me I thought of the present to" looka said

"of course" he said hugging her to

"please. Your idea of a gift for Carlisle is a pencil sharpener" she said looking at her.

" a really cute pencil sharpener" she said looking at the ground.

" thank you again" and with that Carlisle was out.

"can you please give doggie his present so he can leave and we start the party?"

Rose asked .

"ok ok" misho said putting her hand in the bag again.

"here you go" she said giving him a bag.

"what's this for?" he asked opening the bag he got out a blue bikini.

"oh not this bag this one sorry" giving him another bag and taking the one in his hand.

"I can't believe you gave him the bag that's…" looka said

" shhhhhh shut it" misho said

"if this bag has the matching top I'm so ganna kill myself "he said opening the bag

"Jacob you know how you always rip your pants and your shoes?"misho asked

"ya?" he asked

"well looka thought it would be a great idea to get you 12 new pars of pants and 6 pars of shoes" she said closing the other bag.

"umm thanx I guess" Jacob answered confused

Wait how did they know his size ? never mind

"you got your present now get out" alice said pointing at the door.

"nothing in the world will let me leave" he said

"even for me Jackie ?" I said in my flirty tone

"sorry I can't leave you here with those crazy people" he said

"hey who are you calling crazy mutt?" rose asked putting her hands on her hips

"before this turns into a fight Jacob just leave" looka said

He shock his head

"that's it Jacob if you don't leave now me looka will do to you what we did to paul" she told him

**(A/N:: if you wanna know what happened to paul the story is called:: sweet ugly revenge by looka'smagichell) **

What did those two do to paul?

"ok ok I'm leaving be careful " he said giving me a kiss .

Then he left.

"can we go on with the presents please" alice asked

"for esme I didn't know what to get you so I know how you love art so I got you the MONA LISA"

She said giving her a picture raped in brown paper.

Wait a minute the MONA LISA the MONA LISA omg.

"is that the original one?" I asked

" yes it is you don't know how much time it toke to let those frenchies to give it to me" she said

"thank you so much dear" esme said giving her a hug

"what did you get me?" alice said jumping up and down

"sorry alice you'll have to know the next chapter" she answered

"that's not fair" alice said

"who said life was fair?" looka asked


	2. google?

Emmett's pov

After running we all met up in the middle of the forest.

A min. later Carlisle and Jacob caught up with us.

"so what are we going to do ? we're kicked out of our own house." jasper asked

"we weren't kicked out we ran out there's a big diffrrence" I said

"wanna spy on the girls?" I jacob asked

"just spy on them?" Jacob asked

"ya why?" I asked

"Emmett that's the first idea you came up with without pranks, are you alright?" jasper asked

"oh ya lets go and prank them" I said exited

"I have to go work have fun" Carlisle said

"oh we will" I said .grinning evilly.

"so which pranks are we going to use?"jasper asked

"wait" i said getting my phone out of my pocket opening the internet .Onto Google.

"wait man you Google your jokes?" Jacob asked looking at the phone.

"sometimes have a problem with that?" I asked

"no" he answered

We all looked to the small screen.

you are at the beach, pick a victim/friend that is lying down on a towel on sand. When they get up, for example go to the restroom or for a drink, remove the towel and dig a hole where the towel sits. Put the towel back in exactly the same place so they don't suspect anything. When the victim lays back down on the towel, their butt will fall into the hole! The deeper the hole the better!

a Rubber band (not a really thin one or a fat one) twist up the rubber band (more the merrier) twist until it is a tight coil when you pull the 2 sides, and then find a victim with long hair (shaggy is good). Pull the rubber band apart while still being coiled and then release it in their hair, this will make their hair scrunch up and hurt a lot in the process of trying to pull the rubber band out.

you are at a sleepover, grab some make-up and apply it like crazy. Make your face pale white, completely black, or other dark color. Add eye shadow to go on your eye-lid all the way to brow. Use bright red, black, or dark blue, lipstick and apply all over lips and beyond. Finally take RED blush and apply it in a perfect circle). You'll look like an insane clown!

Shake a person WHILE SLEEPING with the light on and they'll freak looking at your face! It is so funny! You'll scare the crap out of your friend!

4.A small can of tuna with a small hole in the top placed in a hidden spot in a car can stink terribly, but once found the smell goes away somewhat quick.

receiver buttons down on a phone so it keeps ringing when picked up.

crickets in a patry

off the ceiling fan and fill styrofoam cups with confetti. Tape one on it's side to the top of each fan blade. Now just wait for the person to turn it on.

8. glue coins to the sidewalk with superglue... it's funny watching people try to pick it up.

9. pour a bowl of milk halfway and freeze it. Then put a little milk and cereal on top just enough to cover it and give it to someone. :)

10. if you're really short on time just rub lotion on someone's door/closet/dresser etc. it can stay there for months and it'll still be slippery.

11. don't get caught on this one! Staple together a bunch of paper cups, enough to cover someone's floor, and put the cups down quietly when they're sleeping in their bed. then fill the cups to the brim with water.

12. dip someone's toothbrush in salt

13. unscrew the shower head and put a lifesaver candy (the sweet fruit flavored kind not the mint) inside. then screw it back on. when someone tries to take a shower they wont notice anything until they dry off then they'll be all sticky. then watch them go back in the shower to rinse and come out again sticky. it's funny!

14. give someone a cup full of cold water and yellow-orange food coloring and tell them its apple juice.

someone is sleeping, CAREFULLY put their fingers or hands into Luke warm water. In the morning or whenever, you and that person will find out that they have wet the bed! Great for sleepovers! It is because everyone will think that person is a bed wetter!

16.put glue in someones shampoo and when they put it one there hair it would be all sticky!

17. tacky floor- when thier asleep, quietly go into their room and put a bunch of flat head tacks on their floor. and listen to them wake up screaming! (also good in front of the restroom, laundry room, ect.)

18. this one is good i got into a lot of trouble for this one... get a regular rubber band (not a fat one) twist it so that it really tight and stretch it out (while it is still twisted) and go behind someone with long hair,put the rubber band on their har and then ket go so that it gets stuck in their hair. Usually need to get cut out.

19. If one of your friends has a laser mouse, turn over their mouse when they are not around and put a piece of duck tape or any kind of non clear tape and put it over a laser. The curser will not work.

20. at a sleep over change someone's nail polish into honey.

"we can't use number 2,3,11,14 or 15" Edward said

"why not?" I asked

"because their not going to be sleeping"

"so?"

"so? We're going to get busted"

"oh how about number 16 and 20" I asked looking at them

"that would be so fun to watch" Jacob said

"how about 4,5 and 12 ?" jasper said

"of course dude" jake said

"should we wait till Tanya comes?" Edward asked

"come on of course not" I said putting the phone in my pocket

Pranks here we come oh this is going 2 be so much fun ..

Mwaaahahahhahahahhh…

"seriously that is not an evil laugh" Edward said raising one eyebrow

"well lets see how you do it" I said pointing at him

"mwohohohohohhohohoho" Edward laughed

"really that's what your evil laugh sounds like come on" I said

"like you could do any better"

"you sound like santa for heavens sake"

"lets here your laugh"

"mwahhahahhahahahha"

"no its mwohohohohoho"

"no mwahahahhahahahah"

"mwohohohohoho"

"I said it's mwahahahhahah"

"and I said it's mwohohohohohoh"

"guys I can't believe your fighting over an evil laugh………. Edward look at your self your

fighting with Emmett" jasper interrupted us.

"fine DAD" I said teasing

"shut up" he said smacking me on the head

"what was that for?" I asked rubbing my head

"for being such an asshole" he said looking at Edward

"hahaha very funny" I said pushing him

**(A/N: did you like the chapter? R&R should I put a next chapter? If you don't review I'll tell the volturi and if you do review I'll give you a cookie ****J**


End file.
